Spin Out
by Catharine Carter
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester find themselves in Storybrooke, Maine, and one of them knows the Sheriff. How long has it been? A little over eleven years. Dean, have you met Henry?
1. Teaser: Welcome to Storybrooke

Dean had been driving for hours. His brother had been asleep in the passenger seat since they left Bangor. What they were doing in Maine, neither one of them knew. They couldn't remember the last case they had been working on. Dean seemed to be itching for something to do, but Sam was content just to be able to breathe for once. Dean knew something was going to happen soon. He was sure about it. He could feel it in his bones. After he's been working his entire life, he could always tell when something was going to happen. What he didn't know was what was going to happen.

He turned to look at his brother, shaking his head. He didn't know how he could sleep so much. Dean only slept when he passed out from exhaustion. He knew it was because he felt he had to be doing what he was doing and there was no rest for him, but there were times when he just passed out. Tonight would be one of those nights. He knew Sammy would go straight to sleep when they got to the room even though he had been sleeping for the past five hours. Dean wanted to eat first though. His stomach had been rumbling for hours. He heard it rumble again and shifted slightly as he turned his attention back toward the road.

It seemed as though out of nowhere, it had begun raining. The rumbling he heard hadn't just been his stomach. But it was thunder as well. There was a flash of lightning and there, not fifty feet in front of him was an huge animal standing on all fours in the middle of the road. Dean slammed on the break, turning the wheel. The Impala started sliding on its side toward the animal. Finally, it came to a stop. Sam had been shaken from his sleep and was holding onto the door with one hand and the edge of the seat with the other.

Both of them were breathing heavily. Dean looked out the window on his door, seeing a warm breath coat his window in a fog. Lightning flashed and Dean and Sam both saw the animal that Dean had seen in the road ahead of them. It was a wolf. It was huge. As tall as the car, and it was breathing on the window beside Dean. Both Dean and Sam were frozen. Lightning flashed again and the animal was gone. Dean turned to look at his brother who was looking straight at him. He was going to yell at him for his driving, but after what they just saw, or maybe didn't see, Sam was going to let it go.

Lightning flashed again, and they both turned to look ahead of them at the sign that was practically the only thing illuminated by the flash of light this time. _Welcome to Storybrooke_. Both Dean and Sam looked back at each other. Dean's eyebrow was arched and Sam was shaking his head. They both knew something was up and they knew whatever they would be doing next would be found in Storybrooke. Dean turned the car back down the road into the town, the hair on his neck standing up straight on edge. Whatever they were about to face, he knew it was going to be big.


	2. Strangers Never Come to Storybrooke

Dean pulled the Impala up to the side of the curb in front of a small diner. The rain had stopped, and it was almost as though it hadn't been raining at all. Sam looked at his brother, shaking his head, his eyebrows threaded into one above his eyes. Dean held up his hands and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't have a clue. They both walked into the diner. It was quiet, not much talking, and only a few customers. A slender brunette with red streaks down through the side of her hair walked up to them, a bright smile on her face. Dean looked her over, his eyebrows lifted in slight amusement. Her uniform barely covered her thin frame. Sam hit his brother across the chest, giving him a stern glance, which only made Dean chuckle slightly to himself.

"Hi," the waitress said, her pearly whites shining as she spoke. "You two aren't from around here, are you?" Dean smirked, nodding his head. "What gave you that idea?" She smiled back at him, twirling her pencil around in her fingers. "Storybrooke doesn't usually have visitors." Dean and Sam gave each other a quizzical look and looked back at the waitress. "My name is Ruby. Would you like a table or would you like to sit at the bar?" Dean nodded, looking over at Sam. They both answered, "Table."Sam continued,"Table would be good." Ruby smiled and turned to a table.

Ruby stopped at a table and placed two menus down on it as the boys sat down. "Granny's special tonight is Apple Pie and it's half off." Dean smirked up at the brunette. "Thank you. I'll have two." Ruby blushed, turning to Sam. Sam shook his head. "No, thanks. I'll just have a bread bowl of soup." Ruby nodded, and asked, "And would you guys like anything to drink?" Dean answered, "A large glass of milk would be perfect." Sam nodded his head. "I'll have an iced tea." Ruby smiled and walked off. Sam leaned across the table. "Do you always have to be thinking with your dick?" Dean leaned back in his chair, stretching his back. "Maybe you should think with yours a little more. When was the last time you got laid?"

Sam shook his head. "You know, we're not all like you, Dean." Dean shook his head in return. "No, but you have to admit, you do need to get laid more often." Sam sat back as Ruby walked back up to the table, setting down both of their drinks. "Your meals will be ready in a few minutes." Dean smiled at her, but refrained from giving her a wink. "Thank you, Ruby." She smiled and left them alone again. Sam shook his head. "You really can't help yourself, can you?" Dean laughed, lifting his milk, watching as Ruby leaned over the counter talking to an old woman in flannel. "No, I can't," he said, turning his head slightly so he could focus on the way her skirt almost shows the curve of her ass. "You're terrible," Sammy told Dean, but Dean didn't even hear what his brother was saying. He was lost looking at the girl named Ruby.

Dean didn't even notice the blonde who had walked in the diner until he walked over to Ruby and the old woman. "Hey, Emma," Ruby said. "Is there anything I can get you tonight?" Emma leaned against the counter, smiling to both Ruby and the old woman. "Just a coffee tonight. Long night." Ruby nodded and walk to go get her a cup. "Nice to see you, Sheriff Swan," the old woman greeted the sheriff. "How are you tonight?" Emma smiled to the older woman. "I'm good, How are you, Granny?" Granny smiled, working on some paper work. "Good. Good. Thank you, my dear." Emma smiled and looked around, looking at the few people who were in Granny's tonight.

Dean froze. He never thought he would see her again. Emma Swan. It had been more than ten years since he had seen her, but he would have recognized her anywhere. She was a little older, but she was still as beautiful as ever. She had always been pretty. He thought so. He had always thought so, from the moment he met her. He had been working on his own at the time, his father was off God knows where, so he was working jobs on his own. Sammy was at school and Dean was on his own. He really cared about Emma, but he could have never told her.

Dean stood up, leaving Sam confused at the table. Emmy looked like she wanted to run. She wished Ruby would hurry with her coffee and she could slip out of the diner, even the back way. Any direction so she wouldn't have to talk to Dean. But before she could even think he was standing in front of her. "Hi, Emma," he spoke, his voice gruffer and lower than she remembered. His voice had always made her weak in the knees, but there was something about it now that she couldn't ignore. She was stuck, nowhere to escape, and she couldn't even if she was able to.

"Hi," she was barely able to speak. He smiled, stepping closer to her. "Long time." Emma nodded, smiling at him. She couldn't help but smile. He looked so good. A little rough around the edges, but he always had been, maybe just a little bit more now. "Yeah," was all she could say. She didn't know what to say? What do you say to the man who left you high and dry and was the reason you were locked up in the first place. Not that she held it against him, she did make her own choices at that time anyway. She couldn't blame him, even though she did at the beginning... especially since she was pregnant and she had to give birth while she was in jail.

Ruby came up beside them and handed Emma her cup of coffee. Emma couldn't be more thankful in her whole life. "Thank you, Ruby," she said, smiling over at her before nodding to Dean. "Have a good night, Dean..." She started to walk by him, but then stopped, turning back to face him. "What are you doing here?" Emma asked, it finally sinking in that strangers never came to Storybrooke. She was the only one ever to come to this sleepy town. She had to know what Dean was doing here.

"My brother and I are here on business," he told her, nodding his head over to his brother. Emma turned to look at the man Dean had gestured to, nodding in return to his nod and then turning back to Dean. "Business," Emma said, repeating what he'd just said. He had used that excuse when he left her... business. She shook her head, as furious now as she had been when he had left. "Right," she said flippantly. Dean didn't understand her hostility. "Emma?" She stepped closer to him, holding her coffee cup up between them as if it would protect her from him hurting her again.

"Don't Emma me!" She said, her tone low and cold. "Not after the way you left me. I never wanted to see you again!" Dean was confused. He didn't know why she was so angry with him. Shaking his head, he took a step closer to her and she took a step back. "Just leave, Dean," she told him. "I don't want you here. Just leave." And with that, Emma left the diner, upset and angry. Dean slowly walked back over to the table, Ruby just a step behind him with his and Sam's food. "What did you do to hurt Sheriff Swan?" Dean looked up her, still confused. Ruby looked over at Sam and he tried to find an explanation, even if he had no clue what had ever happened between his brother and the sheriff of this small town. "It's a long story," Sam told her. Ruby looked back over at Dean and then back to Sam. "Ok... Well, enjoy your meals..."

Sam nodded, leaning across the table when Ruby left. He was sure Dean had never been here to Storybrooke before in his life, so he had to have met this sheriff somewhere else. "So, you going to tell me what that was all about?" Dean slowly shook his head, looking back at the door. "I don't know," he said, turning back to face Sam, but not looking at him, shaking his head in confusion. "Where do you know her from?" Dean looked up at his brother, picking up his fork. "Arizona," Dean said, not saying any more. "Arizona?" Sam questioned. "Yeah," Dean said shortly. "Arizona." Sam looked up at the door and back at his brother. He didn't know what had happened, but he was sure he'd find out sooner or later.


	3. Dean Meets Henry

Emma hadn't slept all night. How could she sleep when all she was thinking about was Dean and why he was here. He couldn't be here. Emma hadn't seen him in almost eleven years. She wasn't about to tell him back then that she was pregnant, and she couldn't tell him now, even now that he was in the town where Henry lived, Emma wasn't going to tell him she had been pregnant, or that they had a son together. He was too close for comfort. She hoped he had just been passing through last night. She hoped that he had just stopped in to get some dinner and would be gone.

But what if he wasn't? Strangers don't come to Storybrooke... But... Emma guess he wasn't really a stranger. He'd probably never been to Storybrooke, but he was connected to this town, just like Emm was. He was Henry's birth father and Emma honestly thought she would never see have him again, but there he was, standing there in the diner last night, just as though he was meant to be here. Was all this supposed to happen? she asked herself inside my head, staring up at the ceiling. Henry was really starting to get to her. She was really starting to believe all that he was telling me... Or at least a part of her was, if she was thinking that Dean being here was supposed to happen. But how did she tell Henry that his birth father was here in town.

Emma looked at the alarm clock on the table beside her bed. It was time to get up and get ready for the day. She hadn't slept all night. She was sure by eleven o'clock she was going to be falling asleep. Hopefully the day would keep her going enough that she wouldn't start dropping out. She had a job to do, and she couldn't do it if she was going to be falling asleep. She got up and took a shower before getting dressed and heading out into the kitchen. Mary Margaret was already getting ready to head out the door. Emma hope she could keep this from her, so she didn't start asking questions, but she was one of the most inquisitive people Emma knew, and she always knew when Emma was holding things back from her.

After a shower, and getting dressed, Mary Margaret headed for the door to get her shoes but stopped when she saw Emma. She looked like something was weighing down on her, it made Mary Margaret's heart twinge. She had no clue why, but it did. "Emma," she asked, sliding her feet in one of the ballerina flats before doing the same with the other. "Are you okay?" Mary Margaret sat up straight, folding my arms over my chest, studying her face.

"You seem upset. I can tell. It's all in your eyes." Emma had eyes just like David's, they both said so much when their mouths said so much little. It was a curse and a blessing if you asked Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret was sure all Emma saw it was was a curse, she was always fighting to hide how she felt, but today it would be a blessing because whatever had her down, Mary Margaret would help her with.

Emma sighed, zipping up her jacket, shaking her head. "I could lie to you, but what good would it do? You'd know." She let a soft laugh go from her mouth, inhaling deeply. "You know how I like things the way they are? You know how I like not having roots?" Ok, so it wasn't completely true. Emma had gotten into the head hunter business because she had been looking for her parents, but according to Henry, Emma found them, and she hadn't even been looking any more.

Shaking her head, Emma wrapped my arms over my chest just like she was, looking at her intently. "Well, a blip from my past showed up here last night. I don't know why he's here, and honestly, I sure as hell hope that he picked up and left this morning. He can't stay here." Ok, now Emma shouldn't have said that last part, she thought to herself. Now Mary Margaret is going to be asking more questions, questions Emma really don't want to answer. But she guessed she should just answer it before she asks.

"Henry's father is in town..."

"Oh," Mary Margaret said my mouth slowly falling open. She wasn't one to judge. In fact, she hated doing it. Especially with her current situation but she couldn't help but feel bad for Emma. Emma had a huge predicament on her hands. If this man knew about Henry he might cause trouble with Regina... and with Emma and that wouldn't be good on Emma. She was already banned from seeing Henry. "I bet he left and you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure he was just roaming through and it's a huge coincidence." Which was odd considering our town never got visitors. "I'm sure he left, Emma, honey. I'm sure he is gone." Why did Mary Margaret say the same thing three times in a row? Okay, maybe she was a bit nervous for Emma.

Emma nodded my head, but she didn't believe it anymore than Mary Margaret did. She wouldn't have repeated herself more than once if she really did believe it. "I really hope you're right, because him being here is not a good thing. I can handle anything else that's going on, but not this." Emma had to go down to the station and make sure that Mr. Gold was alright, get him his breakfast. But first, Emma was going to stop in at Granny's and get her morning coffee with Mary Margaret. "Ready to go?" Emma asked Mary Margaret, walking over to the door. At least maybe now we could stop talking about Dean and just focus on the day.

Mary Margaret could tell she was changing the subject so I was nice enough to allow it to change. Sometimes she'd push but right now pushing didn't seem like the best idea. "I sure am," Mary Margaret said, grabbing her purse and jacket. She walked out the door with Emma slipping her jacket on.

They walked out of the apartment building and headed toward Granny's. It wasn't that far. Nothing in Storybrooke took long to walk to. Emma turned to look at Mary Margaret, wincing slightly as she asked, "So... How is Henry?" She hadn't been able to see him lately. Regina had been keeping them from each other, and Emma couldn't help but think about him all the time. Especially since Mary Margaret was his teacher. And especially this morning since she had seen Dean last night. She just wanted to know he was alright though. She didn't want him to be missing me... well not too badly. Not like Emma was missing him. And Emma was missing him. She never thought she would ever feel this way. She had felt something when she gave him up, but now, actually knowing him, it was different.

"He's good. He misses you," Mary Margaret told her, hoping that didn't upset her, but it was the truth. He asked about Emma all the time. "He's just like you. I swear." Mary Margaret smiled. "He's always thinking of others first, and when he's sad, he doesn't show it. But you can tell he is. He asks about you a lot. Hopefully Regina rethinks this ban between you two. It's not making either of you happy at all. It's not fair. Especially not to Henry."

Emma shook my head, sliding her hands in the pockets of my jeans. She always wanted what was best for Henry, and even though now that she knew he had a comfortable life, Emma knew he wasn't happy in it. But did that mean Emma wanted him back? She hadn't ever thought about that until she came here to Storybrooke with him. And it wasn't even right at the beginning. She had no intention to stay here, but she couldn't tell him no. And now that she was here, she ... she was sure she never wanted to let him go again. But what did that mean for them? How could she go up against Regina in a custody battle? Judges favor mothers, don't they? But Emma was sure that Regina had the judge wrapped up in her pocket.

"It's not," Emma agreed with Mary Margaret. "I don't want him to be sad, and I don't want him to miss me, but I miss him too. A lot, actually." Emma missed him telling her all the stories about the people here in Storybrooke having lives in the Enchanted Forest. She missed Operation Cobra. She missed everything about the little guy, and it wasn't until now that she was told she couldn't see him that she really started to realize it.

"You could always come see him at lunch time at the school. As long as you sneak around..." Mary Margaret knew all about sneaking around. She didn't like doing it, but she couldn't give David up. Not when she loved him. Not when she couldn't picture a future without him in it. Just like Mary Margaret knew Emma couldn't picture a future without Henry in it. Yes, it was two very different things but in the end it was all the same. Sneaking around had to be done so you could see the person you loved.

Emma knew how to sneak around. Sometimes when you're out trying to find someone, you had to lay low. Of course, she didn't always take the covert method. Sometimes she just went out and got them. But Mary Margaret was right. Emma could sneak to see him. Smiling, Emma nodded her head. "I could. Maybe I could come have lunch with him today."

Dean had left Sam alone in the hotel room and headed back to Granny's for another piece of pie. He couldn't resist. He guessed some would call it his crack. He was a pie man. That was for sure. Once he got to Granny's, Dean found a kid staring at him pretty hard. So hard Dean thought his head might explode. "What?" Dean asked, plopping down in a chair.

"Nothing," the kid said, turning around in his chair and looking away from me.

Dean looked up at Ruby giving her a sweet smile."Same as last night, Ruby." She nodded, giving Dean a sweet smile before turning and walking away. He turned slightly, catching the kid staring again. "You know you're looking a little creepish over there staring. Why don't you just ask me what you want? Or you not allowed to talk to strangers?" Most kids weren't, but who the hell knew.

"That's the thing.." He said, hopping down, holding a massive book in his arms.

"What's what thing?" Dean asked confused.

"We don't get strangers in Storybook."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "So I've heard."

The kid set his book down and sat in the seat across from Dean. "What's your name? I'm Henry."

"Names Dean Winchester."

He reached his hand out. At first all Dean did was stare at it, unsure of what to do. How did a kid that little have so many manners? Dean reached out, giving the kid a good shake before pulling his hand back. Ruby brought the pie over and Dean thanked her, turning back to Henry. "Want some pie?"

He shook his head. "No thanks."

Dean nodded, picking up a fork. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the book.

"It's the history of this entire town. All of them are fairytale characters that are cursed here on Earth."

Dean choked on the pie, managing to grab a napkin to wipe his face. "Say what?" Most people would take the kid's talk as babble. Dean however knew better.

Emma opened the door to Granny's, walking in with Mary Margaret, but then she froze... Dean was still here... and he was sitting at a table with with Henry and Henry's book. This can't be good.

Mary Margaret stopped next to Emma, nearly bumping into her and glanced over at what she was looking at. Henry was sitting at a table with a man Mary Margaret had never met before and then her bones froze. That had to be Henry's dad. The man Emma had been so scared of being here. Mary Margaret glanced at Emma, and sure enough her face told the entire story. Mary Margaret didn't dare move, instead she stood there and decided she'd let Emma make her choice on what to do next.

"Nothing," Henry sighed out, pulling his book back.

Dean placed his hand on top of it, stopping him. "No, I just didn't hear you all that well. Don't stop. I want to hear about the town history."

Henry's eyes lit up like Christmas trees. "Really?"

Dean nodded, pulling his hand back from the book. "If everyone is fairytale characters what is Ruby over there?"

Henry smiled."She's little Red Riding Hood of course!"

Dean laughed slightly. "Of course." Dean glanced over his shoulder, watching Ruby bend over. Had he known how hot she was in the story, he would have listened better when he was younger and heard about the tales.

"Emma!" Henry said, jumping off his seat and running toward the door.

Dean turned, his eyebrow raising slightly. Emma stood in the doorway with another young woman who was pretty good looking if he did say so himself... but she didn't make his heart stir the way Emma did. "Well, hello there, Miss. Swan," he said leaning back, smirking slightly.

Emma swallowed, inhaling deeply, forcing a smile on her face as Henry ran up to her. "Hey, kid," she said, looking down at him. If she kept my attention on Henry, she wouldn't have to look at Dean, and she could pretend he wasn't there... But of course he would have to say hi to me. I kept my attention on Henry, waving at Dean.

"You know Dean Winchester?" Henry asked and Emma swallowed. They had been talking for a while. She could tell.

"Yeah, I do." Emma looked up at Dean finally. "Dean, didn't I tell you to do something last night?" She tried to act as nicely as she could in front of Henry. If he wasn't here, Emma wouldn't care who was around. She would rip him a new one, especially since he had the gall to talk to my so– to Henry.

"I'll order our coffees." Mary Margaret told Emma. "Henry wanna help?" He shook his head, looking between his parents. He didn't know they were his parents... but still. "Henry, come on. I want you to remind me of Snow White's story."

He sighed, following her."I wasn't allowed to listen because they were going to discuss adult stuff, huh?"

Mary smiled. "You're very insightful." He smiled up at her. "You can thank my wonderful genes for that." Mary Margaret laughed, ordering the coffees from Ruby.

Dean watched the kid and the other chick walk away and looked back at Emma. "Now is that anyway to treat a dear old friend? I think not. You never did get those panties out of a twist did ya?" It was still as sexy as ever. She had a fire in her that Dean loved. One that made Dean's smirk grow as he watched her. "Why don't you join me for some pie? Remember, I told you it's the best start to any day?"

Emma glared at him, able to breathe a little more easily now that Mary Margaret had pulled Henry out of the line of fire. She walked over closer to him, looking down at him, crossing her arms over her breasts. "Why couldn't you leave like I asked you to?" But then it hit me. His brother wasn't here with him. "Oh, God. Please don't tell me your brother left you here! I told **you **to leave. I didn't care if your brother stayed or not. I just wanted **you **out of here! Can you please just go now? Pretend you never even came here!"

"Nah, Sammie boy is sleeping in. He's needed a lot more extra sleep these days. Don't you worry your pretty little head a bit about my baby brother." Dean took a bite of his pie and smiled softly. "Heaven that pie. I might stay forever for that thing alone." I loved pushing her buttons. "Why do you want me to leave so bad? Am I _really_ bothering you that much? I mean all I'm doing is eating some pie."

Emma sat down across from him, leaning across the table, staring directly at him. "You know, we didn't leave on the best of terms. I said some things. You said some things. I was sure I'd never see you again, and I liked it that way." Especially since she knew she was pregnant and there was no way she was going to tell him. "So why don't we just pretend you never showed up and you can go on with your life. I'll go on with my life. And everything will be just peachy."

"Peachy and you don't really go much hand in hand these days it seems. You're a little crabby." Dean glanced over at the kid and back at Emma. "That's a nice kid.. did you know he believes this town is full of fairy tale folks? He said Ruby over there is Little Red Riding Hood. What does that make you?" Yes, he had ignored her, but he could only tell her so many times he wasn't leaving before she got the drift. And Dean was sick of wasting his breath.

Emma leaned back, gripping onto the sides of the table. "Alright. I'll play your game." She looked over at Henry and then back at Dean. "I'm Snow White's daughter. I'm the one who's going to break the curse so everyone remembers who they are and where they came from." Emma smirked at him. "I'm everyone's only hope." Of course, Emma still didn't believe all of that stuff... for the most part, anyway. She'd been here so long, and she'd been listening to Henry so long, there were times she found myself actually believing all of it... to some extent.

"Sounds reasonable. You've always been a saving grace. Even when you were breaking the law." Dean meant what he was saying, so he didn't add a snide smirk on the side. He just said it and looked down at his pie. "So, Snow White's your mom, huh? She hot?" He laughed slightly. "The kid really seems to believe it. Who is he to you anyways?"

Emma wasn't telling him that bit. And she wasn't going to answer his question about Snow White either. She knew he liked his cartoon smut on the Internet. He didn't need to start looking at Disney smut now too. Just the thought was bad enough. "He's in Mary Margaret's class. Mary Margaret," Emma said, gesturing her head back to her, "is my roommate. I'm living with her while I'm here in town. And just so you know, I'm not breaking the law anymore. In case you didn't pay attention to anything anyone said last night, I'm the sheriff in this town. I uphold the law." She shook her head. "I don't break it, and I suggest you don't either. As much as I would love to arrest you, I'd hate to have to be your jailer."

"Oh-la-la, you're a law abiding sheriff now, I know. Doesn't change the past at all." Dean glanced back at the others. Henry was drinking on hot chocolate and watching the two of them like a hawk. "He seems like a nice kid." He turned his eyes back to her. "I promise I'll behave just for you, Sheriff Swan. Pinkie swear," he smirked.

He was determined to stay, and it was pissing Emma off even more. He already met Henry. If he found out that he was my son, he could put two and two together and he'd know he was Henry's father. Emma couldn't have that. "Why you just leave?" she pleaded with him, leaning across the table. "What is it that's keeping you here? Me?" Emma shook her head. "Dean, what we had, no matter how good it was when it was good, was over long time ago. Can't you please just go?"

"This isn't about you, Emma." Dean supposed it was slightly about her, but he wasn't letting _her_ know that. "Listen, I got business here." He wasn't sure what it was yet. Something in this town felt off. Even Sam felt it. And Sam wasn't leaving and neither was Dean till we figured it out. "Sorry if that bothers you but I ain't leaving till my business is finished." Dean stood, tossing some money down. "Later, Henry, nice meeting you," he said smiling back at the kid.

"Bye, Dean!"

Dean gave Emma a smile. "Bye, Emma. Catch you later." He winked and walked out the door.

Emma sighed, standing and walking over to the counter, standing behind Henry, taking the cup of coffee Mary Margaret offered her. "Thanks." Emma smiled down at Henry. "Ready for school kid? You can walk with Mary Margaret." Emma would walk him if she could, but if Regina saw them together, she'd be all over her.


End file.
